1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art in which light outputted from a light source apparatus is optically processed through an optical system having a plurality of optical parts and resultant image light is projected. As the light flux outputted from the projector has increased in terms of intensity in recent years, it is necessary to improve optical part cooling performance.
JP-A-2003-66534 discloses that thin wires are disposed between an optical part that requires cooling, such as a light modulator, and a cooling air blow-off port and air is delivered to the thin wires to generate turbulence for cooling the optical part.
In a case where the cooling structure described in JP-A-2003-66534 is used, however, when the gap between a liquid crystal panel as the light modulator and a polarizer is narrowed, for example, swirls of the generated turbulence vanish when they enter the gap so that the turbulence becomes laminar flow, resulting in a thick thermal boundary layer, which makes it difficult to transmit heat to the cooling air, which means that no satisfactory cooling effect is undesirably provided.
Further, depending on the shape of an optical part that requires cooling, such as a liquid crystal panel, how to blow the optical part with cooling air, and other factors, air flow separation occurs around the optical part and prevents the cooling air from flowing along the optical part, undesirably resulting in a decrease in cooling efficiency.
It is therefore desired to provide a projector so configured to suppress air flow separation and achieve a thin thermal boundary layer as to improve optical part cooling efficiency.